


Two's Enjoyable, Three's an Adventure.

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: 3some, Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Oral, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has Ben and the reader over after Ben and his wife (reader), have issues in the bedroom. So they see Tom to spice up their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Enjoyable, Three's an Adventure.

Being married to a rising star can sometime mean lonely nights or even nights without any passion. Benedict was an amazing lover. His was slow, soft and sweet. But lately the passion and love you both craved had been dry.   
  
You laid on the bed in your best red lace underwear. Candles and rose petals had been scattered around the room. Benedict had had a hard day at work when he called earlier so you decided that this would cheer him up a bit.  
  
You heard his key being fumbled about trying to get it into the lock. You positioned yourself so you laid more seductively, your head resting on your propped up right arm.   
  
 _"(Y/N) I’m home!"_    
  
Ben called to you as he walked into your house in Hampstead.   
  
“I’m in the bedroom babe”  
  
A smirk played at your lips and he pushed the door open slowly.   
  
“God I’ve missed y-“   
  
Ben stopped mid sentence as he saw you. He gave you a tired smile before speaking softly but deeply.  
  
“I’m sorry darling, I’m just not in the mood tonight”   
  
This had been the 10th in 3 weeks that Ben had declined the offer of a romantic night. *  
  
Were things coming to a dry spell in the bedroom? You and Ben had always had great relations but lately things had gotten boring.   
  
“Ben.” You pouted a little.   
  
You understood he was tired though so you didn’t press the matter, instead you got up to begin clearing off the rose petals and blowing out the candles.   
  
“We should have a threesome…” You said, completely serious as you started picking the roses off the bed.   
  
“A what….?” Ben’s eyes went wide as he looked for any signs that you were joking.   
  
“A threesome. You me and another guy. Becca said it really spiced up her sex life, so why not?”   
  
“Who with? Not just some random guy.” Ben looked really concerned and unsure of this.    
  
You hummed a moment and smirked.  
  
“Tom. He’s a trusted friend.”   
  
You suggested, Ben gave an odd glance, one eyebrow raised and he looked worried. 

  
******  
Three days later sure enough you found yourself at Tom’s place with Ben and you were all sitting around the coffee table in the library of his flat. Needless to say things started off a little awkward.   
  
“So…um.” You said, hesitating a bit.   
  
“Err…”  
  
Ben cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, tail tell sign of his nervous tick.   
  
“Guys, come on. You’ve got to loosen up.”   
  
Tom smiled, his signature laugh coming through.   
  
“You two are too uptight, relax, it’s meant to be fun.”   
  
Tom was an Aquarius and therefore always up for some adventure and new fun, some perhaps could call it kinky fun, which a threesome would certainly fall in the category of.   
  
You and Ben took a deep breath then smiled at each other quickly, feeling like teenagers all over again.   
  
“Go on. You two start, I’ll just…join in when and where I see fit. I’ll leave you two alone for a bit.”   
  
Tom’s bright smile spread across his face and he turned to leave the room for a few moments while the two of you started things up.   
  
“Are you sure about this.”   
  
You looked to Ben’s magnificent eyes as he leaned into you to kiss you. Taking his jaw in your hands and studying him carefully.   
  
“I’m sure. This is for us, our fresh start.”   
  
He placed his hand on the back of your head gently and pulled you into him for an open mouth kiss. His soft lips sucking at yours, his tongue danced with yours slowly at first until the passion intensified and they now swirled hungrily together.    
  
Hands began to tare at each other clothing. Ben’s large hands pushing your shirt up and taking it off over your head, tossing it to the floor. Your hands worked at Ben’s jeans, unfastening them and then slipped into them to rub at his hardening length. He crashed his lips to yours again and unhooked your bra, pulling it off quickly and letting it fall to the floor with the shirt.   
  
“How’s it go…”   
  
Tom walked back into the library to see the both of you grabbing at each other, hands everywhere.   
  
“…ing.”   
  
He finished with a light chuckle before walking further into the room and removing his shirt.   
  
As Tom walked in, you had stripped Ben of his white tee and you now rand your hands down his strong arms, his hand slipped into your pants to tease at your clit. Being naughty this morning you decided to go pantiless and you were glad you did. Ben smirked, his eyes lighting up with lust he leaned on you, pushing your back to the couch he yanked your pants down quickly and stood to push his jeans and pants to the floor before hovering over you once again, his now erect cock rubbed on your inner thigh as he kissed and licked over your breast. His tongue swirled around your hard nipple before he took your breast into his mouth and sucking, grazing his teeth across the skin and then biting down in your nipple, turning to the other breast and doing the same.   
  
Tom, tired of standing on the sidelines took your hand and pulled you up, Ben leaning back and sitting on his knees on the sofa before standing up. Tom sat you down onto his coffee table and knelt between your legs, parting them with his hands. Ben pulled you so your back was on the cold wooden table top, he took his cock into his hand and stroked a few times before you took over for him. You both gazed at each other, pleasure and lust burning deep within. Tom leaned down to your pussy, his tongue slipping into your cunt briefly before sweeping up and swirling over your clit.   
  
Your eyes fluttered shut a little as you moaned softly. Ben always like to quiet the louder moans with kisses but in this position he went to your side, you propped yourself up on one elbow and continued to stroke him with the other hand before you kissed his tip, locked at it briefly and slipped him in your mouth.   
  
“Fucckk”

Ben growled as your teeth grazed over his shaft. Tongue running over his thick veins along the bottom of it and bobbing your head slowly, in and out of your mouth he went, each pass he growled more, groaned. You moaned as Tom continued his relentless working on your pussy. Gasping when you felt two long fingers slip into your hole and working at a fast pace.   
  
You whimpered as his fingers got faster and his tongue picked up speed. Ben groaned once again and took the hair at the back of your head pushing himself further into your mouth, his tip hit the back of your throat and you gagged briefly.   
  
“I’m gonna cum.”

Ben growled, his hand still at the back of your head, resting there as you moved on your own again. You grazed your teeth along him once again and Ben’s knees threatened to buckle.   
  
“Oh fucckk.”  
  
He released his seed into your mouth, his head hung back a little as he reeled in his pleasure. He muttered praises and curses as he came back to earth. Looking down at you he smirked, bent down on his knees and swiped his thumb across your lips to remove a little bit of cum from them. He leaned in and kissed you passionately as Tom now slipped himself into your dripping cunt. You moaned loudly into the kiss you and Ben were sharing.   
  
Ben’s hands teased with your breast and nipples, turning you on even more and making the imminent orgasm even closer. You whimpered into his kiss as Tom thrusted deep inside and at a faster pace. Tom growled once and released into the condom he had slipped on earlier. He continued until he was finished his release and pulled out.   
  
“Mine.”   
  
Ben got where Tom had been. His tip teased at your clit as he lean in to kiss you once again, wrapping you in his protective arms and letting himself slip into your hole deep and quick.   
  
“Oh god!!!”   
  
You moaned forcefully as Ben nuzzled, sucked and nibbled at your neck. You breathed quick pants and heavy moans as you neared the edge.   
  
“Beg…” Ben said breathily.   
  
“Please.” You moaned softly.   
  
“Hmm? I’m sorry?”   
  
“Please! Ben, please oh god please.”   
  
Your chest rose and fell quickly as you breathed out. Ben smirked and thrusted in once more, deep into your dark hole, your walls clenched around him and you nearly screamed as you were pushed over the edge into a glorious orgasm like none before.   
  
“Oh fuck…” You panted and Ben groaned huskily as he released again, his seed spilling into you. He collapsed to you but kept his weight on his forearms. After catching your breathes you both smiled. Ben kissed your top lip then took your bottom lip between his lips and ran his tongue along it. He pulled out and helped you up to sit once again.   
  
“Where’d Tom go?”   
  
Ben looked around but didn’t see him anywhere.   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
You still were cloudy from the earth shattering orgasm you had and didn’t quite understand. One thing you did understand was you wanted more. Smirking, you bit your lip softly and pulled Ben back down to the coffee table to have another round.   
  
“Just chec…”   
  
Tom walked back in as you two got busy again.   
  
“…king in. I think my work is done.”   
  
Tom snickered and headed out to the kitchen, grabbed something from the pantry and turned to head back to the library. Guttural moans and screams came just before he opened the door. Peeking in he looked around the door to see you both now on the couch breathing into each other’s necks. Tom walked in, tapped Ben on the shoulder and handed him a candy bar.   
  
“Here, figured after that you might need a Mars bar.”   
  
Tom winked and left the room with “hehehehehe.”   
  
Sex certainly wouldn’t be boring anymore… 


End file.
